


The Generals Pet

by MegzWills



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Hux, Face-Fucking, M/M, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Starkiller Base, Submissive Kylo Ren, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kylos late night walks around Starkiller Base leads him to the generals office, whose aroused more than ever, and will do whatever it takes to get relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Generals Pet

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Kylux fic ayyyyy. It's also 4am ayyyy. 
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you like, and my fic requests are open. Search for me on tumblr (same username as on here) and inbox me if you wanna request anything:p or just comment on here lol
> 
> Also I may turn this into a series?? I really like dom!Hux and Kylo being reaaaallllly submissive, so yeah if this gets some nice feedback then expect more dom/sub kylux from me

"You're such a slut," Hux mocked as he tugged on Kylos hair, pulling him down on his cock again. Kylo gagged but allowed the general to fuck into his mouth, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. 

 

-

It was Kylos fault that they were in this situation. 

It was far too late for either of them to be up. Kylo had gone for a walk in the middle of the night as he always did and stopped at Hux's office when he saw the light on to find Hux inside, his fingers tapping away on his data pad at his desk, wanting to get some work done that he'd somehow forgotten about.

Kylo had told Hux to go to bed, to which Hux said the same thing back to him. The two then bickered a bit, and Hux then claimed that Kylo only came into his office to get attention from him (which was somewhat true.) 

 

"If I wanted attention from you then I could easily get it. I take what I want, General," Kylo replied through the droning noise of his helmet.

"Well you're getting attention from me now, Ren. Or is this not the attention you want?" Hux replied, still on his data pad. 

"What are you implying?" Kylo asked, standing a meter away from Hux's desk.

"It's the middle of the night. Few people are about, and those who need to be awake are at their stations doing work. You get up and come to my office, coincidentally finding me working here." Hux looked up, "It's almost as if you got out of bed to come and find me. I'm surprised you haven't asked me to play with you yet." 

Hux wasn't sure if it was him or his erection talking, but either way he needed relief. He'd been hard for far too long now, wanting this work over and done with so he could go back to his room and sort himself out.  
Hux was going to get his relief as soon as possible, whether that meant using Kylo or not. 

"Play with you?" Kylo half-hissed. "I came here wondering why your office light was on, not to come and beg to be fucked." 

"I never said you wanted me to fuck you," Hux said as his eyes flicked back down to his work. 

"I would never allow such thing," Kylo replied, folding his arms.

"What would you allow then, Ren?" He asked.

Kylo scowled under his helmet, half disgusted, half aroused by the generals words. 

"You speak to me as if I am a pet," Kylo replied. 

"You allow me to," Hux replied. Kylo was silent, arms still folded. There was a long pause until Hux said "Come," and moved his finger in a beckoning motion, eyes still on his data pad. 

Kylo did exactly that, walking towards the generals desk and stopping right in front of it. He unfolded his arms to reach up and take off his mask, half slamming it down on the desk. 

"I don't want you leaving marks on my desk, Ren. You'll pay for that," Hux said. "Now get on your knees and get under my desk." 

Kylo followed those orders too, slowly getting down onto his knees and crawling under Hux's desk. The knight blushed slightly as his face was now inches away from Hux's crotch, whose legs were spread slightly open, enough to see the bulging erection pressed against the pants of his uniform. 

"Don't be shy, Ren," Hux said. He took no notice of Kylo, continuing to do work, who reached up with one hand and began to rub the generals crotch. His hand slowly but firmly rubbed over the bulge, feeling it faintly pulse against his palm. He attempted to wrap his fingers around it, slowly moving his hand up and down, trying to toss him off through the layers of fabric. 

Hux took no notice of him, even when Kylo reached up to undo his pants, pulling the zipper apart so his erection could clearly be seen under his boxers.  
Kylo, without thinking, pressed his tongue firmly against Hux's cock, the taste of fabric in his mouth. Hux shuddered slightly but continued to do work. It was then that Kylo decided he wanted to see Hux come undone; if the feeling of Kylos mouth pressed against his cock through a layer of fabric could make the general shudder, then surely he could have Hux in a panting, moaning mess by the time he was finished.

 

Kylo pulled his gloves off, throwing them on the floor behind him. One of his hands gripped firmly against the inside of one of Hux's thighs, whilst the other rubbed his cock over the layer of his boxers. His tongue flicked over the tip of Hux's cock whilst his hand worked the bottom half of his cock, trying to make him shudder again, though the layer of fabric was making it hard. 

Kylo pulled at the waistband of Hux's boxers, pulling them down so his cock could spring free. Hux faintly gasped at the cold air hitting his cock, though he was soon warmed up by Kylos bare hand pumping his shaft, his other hand going back to hold the generals thigh. 

Kylo leant forward to swirl his tongue around the tip of Hux's cock, earning him another shudder and a very faint sigh. His hand still pumped Hux's shaft, slowing down slightly to make room for his mouth. Kylos mouth was soon taking up the generals cock, bobbing up and down, his hand working in time. His tonue was pressed against the underside of Hux's cock, giving the general even more friction.  
By now Hux was softly moaning, and moved a hand down to rest against the back of Kylos head, encouraging him to carry on. He still tried to do his work with his other hand, though his thoughts were beginning to fog up from the distraction between his legs.

Hux decided to give up on his work when Kylo managed to take him all in his mouth, his nose buried against the short, trimmed, ginger hair.  
"Good boy," Hux moaned, praising him as Kylo fully pulled off, gasping slightly for air. He looked up at Hux through half lidded eyes, mouth slightly parted and wet. Kylo continued to pump the generals shaft, watching him as if he was waiting for orders. 

"I didn't tell you to stop, Ren," Hux said as he pushed Kylos head back down on his cock. Hux's fingers intertwined with Kylos hair and he gripped firmly.  
Kylo did as he was ordered to, and continued to bob his head up and down, hand working in time, cheeks hollowed out and tongue pushed up against Hux's cock. The site was enough to make Hux moan louder and buck his hips up slightly, making Kylo gag. 

Kylo didn't stop though, just went back to sucking on the generals cock, earning more moans from him. Hux bucked again and Kylo took it well, gagging but still carrying on.

"Do you like being used like this?" Hux asked as he tightened his grip on Kylos hair and pulled him off his cock, allowing Hux to move half off his chair so he could move his hips freely.  
Kylo didn't reply. He just kept his mouth open, tongue partially sticking out, eyes half lidded and cheeks red.  
"I'm sure Snoke would be very disappointed if he saw that one of his knights had been turned into a submissive pet by a general," Hux said as he reached down with his other hand and ran two gloved fingers over Kylos soft tongue. Kylo nodded, agreeing with him.  
"But Snoke's not here right now, so I couldn't care less. Back to work, pet," Hux said then shoved the knight back down on his cock. 

Kylo was building up the pace again, sucking on Hux's cock whilst his hand worked the bottom of his shaft, when Hux decided to change things slightly as his orgasm began to build up.  
Hux held Kylos head in place with the tight grip of his hair as he began to fuck upwards into Kylos mouth, making Kylo gag but he took it like the pet he was.

Hux's cock was slamming against the back of Kylos throat. His breathing was heavy through his nose, both hands gripped tightly onto Hux's thighs but he was managing to take it all. Hux then pulled him off, half to let Kylo breath, half to see what a mess the knight had become.  
"You're such a slut," Hux mocked as he tugged on Kylos hair, pulling him down on his cock again. Kylo gagged but allowed the general to fuck into his mouth, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. 

"What a good knight of Ren. I'm sure the others don't allow their faces to get fucked by a general," Hux somewhat growled, looking down at Kylo as he continued pounding into his mouth.  
"I knew you always liked it rough," Hux smirked. Kylo attempted to nod and hummed at the same time.  
"Oh, you do? Nice of you to confirm that thought, Ren. Now finish me off, I'm close," Hux ordered as he gave one last deep pounding into Kylos mouth then pulled him off. 

Hux sat properly in his chair and waited for Kylo to continue.  
Kylo quickly pumped the generals shaft as he regained his breath and once he was ready, put his mouth back on the generals cock and bobbed it as fast as he could, earning loud moans from Hux. Anybody who walked past his office now would definitely know what was going on. 

"Almost there, my pet. Keep going," Hux ordered again, and Kylo kept at it.  
The grip on Kylos hair tightened as Hux came, loudly sighing. Kylos mouth was over the tip of Hux's cock, being filled with cum as the general softly panted. Kylo finally pulled off, quickly swallowing then wiping his mouth and looking up at Hux as if he was waiting for another order. 

"You did good, Ren," Hux said as he rested his hand on Kylos chin, tilting Kylos head to look at the knights messy state. "Remind me to praise you some time." 

"Of course, General," Kylo replied, still lightly panting. 

"That's master now, my pet," Hux replied. 

"Of course, Master."


End file.
